falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Miller
axXWMn8ZNcg Commandant Henry Miller was a high ranking member of the NY Ghosts in New York City in New York and currently is the leader of the New Ghosts in Mason in South Dakota. Once ambitious and proud, Miller has been brought low by the RUSA and is now a reluctant ally of Custer. He is an experienced fighter and commander but is hindered by the small size of his group. History Early Years Henry Miller was born to Laura Miller in 2231 in the New York underground. His father, Chevek Miller, had been an NY Ghost and was killed at the beginning of the Subway War in a tribal station, with his body never being recovered. This left Laura to birth Henry alone. Henry's grandmother had a big role in raising him and Rmma while Laura Miller was working. She stayed with him during the day, fed him, and schooled him as well as his older sister Emma. This schooling mostly consisted of arithmetic, English, and literature. This bored Henry, and he became more interested in the father who he never knew. Still, Henry mostly played with his friends in the subway and explored, even as the Subway War that killed his father still raged just out of eyesight. Laura never told Henry what happened to his father, commanding Emma to stay quiet as well, and accordingly, the boy's imagination wandered. At the tender age of ten, Henry found his father's old journals. They were hidden underneath his father's bed, unknown to his mother and grandmother. It took days for Henry to read through all the journals, mostly containing personal information and accounts of Chevek's service in the Subway War. In the journal's last entry, Henry found that Chevek was going to a tribal station. Little Henry knew where that station was, but it was far away, farther away than he had ever gone. Not trusting his mother, grandmother, or sister to tell him the truth, Henry asked his friends, Constance and Robert Leroy, to come with him to find the tribal station. Robert was reluctant, but eventually, both of them agreed to come with Henry. They set out on their adventure on April 28, 2243. This predictably ended in disaster with Henry, Constance, and Robert being captured en route by Cabal tribals. The terrified children were brought back to a tribal station (not the one they were looking for) and put in cages. The station was in ruins and lit by torches, not the inviting lightbulbs of the children's home station. Henry and Constance were lucky as they had cages to themselves while Robert Leroy was shoved into a cage with a captive Underlyer. For the next few days, Henry and Constance were forced to watch Robert being killed, disemboweled, and eaten in darkness while their tribal captors laughed and got high on chems. The nightmare ended a few nights later when a team of NY Ghosts, searching for the lost children, came upon the tribal station and destroyed it, rescuing the surviving children. Little Henry came back to his mother with dry eyes, having exhausted all of his tears over his friend Robert. His mother Laura worried sick but also mad as hell, beat Henry black and blue for his actions and kept him confined to his room for month as punishment. He was lucky that Robert's family had forgiven him because by subway law, they were well within their rights to kill him in revenge, child or not. In the month he was confined to his room, Henry's only visitors were his mother and grandmother (Emma was told to stay away). Only his grandmother would talk to him. Henry was wracked by nightmares of the events he had experienced. Angry at himself for his failure, Henry decided to ask what had really happened to his father. Henry's grandmother, his mother's mother, was ready to oblige the boy and spun a long story over several days. Henry was fed the ballad of a man who sacrificed all he had for the woman he loved, joined the Ghosts to defend his home, and eventually died trying to save his men. By the end of the story two weeks later, young Henry was sobbing. His grandmother hugged him, and the sound attracted his mother. Seeing Henry crying his eyes out, Laura Miller also embraced her son whispering that it would be all right. Emma watched but hung back, watching the group hugging. She wanted to forgive Henry for his rash actions but to her, it did not feel right. Henry had led a boy to his death. This began the wedge between Emma and Henry that would only widen over the years. Henry emerged from his house for the first time a month later. He had to earn back the trust of the rest of the community, and that took time. By 2246, most of Henry's community had forgiven him for his actions due to his hardworking attitude and willingness to serve. A layer of distrust still permeated every conversation Henry had with others in his community though. However, despite Henry's best efforts, his old friend Constance would not forgivehim for what happened. He asked his sister Emma for advice but she told him that Constance was within her rights not to talk to Henry. This was not the answer Henry wanted. With practically the whole station being against him, Henry stayed to himself and began to wander beyond the edges of the station. He made numerous expeditions down subway tunnels down unknown paths armed with naught but a torch and a knife and always came back. Eventually, the situation with Constance worsened into the girl actively hating Henry due his constant efforts to gain forgiveness. This thiugh was supercedes by two events happening in 2247 that would more deeply affect Henry's young life: his grandmother's death and the Cabal's attack on his home station. Subway War In the afternoon of March 4, 2247, Henry's grandmother went into paralysis and was confined to her bed by Laura and Emma Miller. Henry was out exploring almost missed saying goodbye to his grandmother. Luckily, he did make it home and gave a final hug before she died and was consigned to the mushroom heap to continue the circle of life. Her death made Henry feel even more lost as his grandmother had felt more like a mother than his real mother who was always busy. In late March, a Cabal raiding party penetrated deep into stations protected by the NY Ghosts. One of the raiding parties came upon Henry's station and a battle ensued in the dead of night. The clash between the Cabal tribals and NY Ghosts woke up the entire station, including Henry. Henry, Emma, and their mother barricaded their house and took up their weapons to prepare for the worst. Henry had prepared for an attack but was territied now that it was actuslly happening, hearing cries of pain outside. No tribals came into their house but smoke did. However, the smoke from burning buildings began to smog up the Miller's house, and they were forced to go outside or suffocate. Henry's mother Laura nearly did Emma and Henry dragged their unconscious mother out of the smoke-filled house and look for some ofher shelter. While Emma held up their mother, Henry defended them for marauding tribals. He was forced to kill three with his shotgun, with gave him an edge over the club and maul wielding tribals. The tribals' savage faces and ferocious fighting skills terrified Henry and stayed in his nightmares for years to come. After ten minutes of panic and roaming the station looking for shelter, Henry, Emma, and their mother were allowed into someone's house where they waited out the rest of the battle. By the end, half of Henry's home station had been destroyed or burnt down, including the Millers' home. The NY Ghosts could only offer protection and did not have the resources to rebuild the homes lost in the raid. One of NY Ghosts involved in the station's defense had noticed Henry's skill with a shotgun and asked if he might want to join up. Henry refused, knowing his father's fate and not wanting to abandon his family. Homeless and broke, the Millers decided to head to the NY Ghosts' home station to seek their fortunes and additional security. So, in 2247 Henry left his home station to head deeper underground, a refugee of the Subway War. Upon arrival, all members of the Miller family set to work. Laura worked as a washerwoman for the NY Ghosts' mess hall, Emma got a job at a local bar, and Henry tried working as a scavenger. Scavenging proved to not be a sustainable lifestyle for Henry though. The pickings were too slim, and Cabal tribals were still roaming the subway tunnels. Fallback, Family, and Focus 2279: The Year from Hell The New Ghosts Clashes with Custer and Reality Check Personality Henry Miller gained his position among the NY Ghosts for his tenacity, stubbornness, and bluntness. His ego and confidence played smaller roles. Although this benefited him in his rise to power thanks to the help of sympathetic Ghosts, Miller had little taste for bureaucracy which led him to defy Lawrence McNair's idea of reestablishing the NY Ghosts under a new council instead of going for strong leadership. Instead, Miller lefe with his "New Ghosts". This did not benefit him in South Dakota when Miller confronted General Custer, who forced the Commandant to bow to him after being defied once. This has made Miller unsure of his own ablities for the first time and placed seeds of doubts in the New Ghosts about their leader. Nevertheless, Henry's friends look past his ego and rudeness and see a man who is loyal to end and will never betray them. Also, Henry is noted for his conversation and oratory skills, one of the reasons so many NY Ghosts left with him to create the New Ghosts. Appearance Commandant Miller's physical appearance is not quite imposing, being short and stocky. He has short brown cropped hair and a beard, sometimes trimmed and sometimes not. Henry Miller's skin has a rather sickly hue from living underground for most of his life, so he burns easily. Henry Miller mostly wears camo Army fatigues, at least in civilian settings. In battle, he wears black combat armor and a gas mask. Equipment The weapons Miller most commonly wielded was a R91 assault rifle, a modified 10mm pistol, a flare gun, and a combat knife. He sometimes also has stimpaks and food products. Quotes By About Category:Badlands Category:New York